Currently, there is a high demand to put various small payloads into space, a majority of which are small satellites. As modern microprocessors become smaller, faster and less expensive every year, the ability to shrink satellite technology into a package weighing as little as one kilogram (Picosats) becomes increasingly feasible. Today, there are numerous organizations, including universities, research groups and the military, which have developed small satellite technology but need a realistic way to launch the satellites into orbit.
Time and cost are among the key restrictions to launching small satellites into space. Currently, existing solutions involve “piggybacking” smaller payloads onto larger launch vehicles already carrying larger payloads. This forces the party launching the small satellite to conform their launch schedule to when the customer with the larger primary payload decides to launch. In addition, since there are only a few launches per year, there is a long list of parties waiting to launch their smaller payloads and satellites into space.
Developing rockets for space launches has historically been too expensive and beyond the reach of other than very large enterprises. Estimates for launching satellites into orbit can cost anywhere between the tens of millions to hundreds of millions of dollars. Part of this exorbitant cost comes from the developmental expenses for the main component of a rocket—the rocket engine. Fabricating a rocket engine, especially the injector plate, requires intricate and precise manufacturing methods resulting in large expenses. 3-D printing methods are an alternative to traditional manufacturing methods; however, with the use of 3-D printing technology, complications arise from shrinkage, which affects controlling miniaturized orifices and embedded passageways.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop novel rocket engine component configurations, in particular, injector plates, which may utilize 3-D printing to manufacture smaller sized rockets for use in putting small payloads into space that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies. Embodiments of the invention, individually and/or collectively, provide for at least an injector plate that addresses these and other problems associated with manufacturing an injector plate for a rocket engine assembly.